


Zwei Männer ohne Vornamen

by TheWolfQueen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: „Ein Mann ohne Vorname geht in eine Schwulenbar...“ Was wie der Anfang eines schlechten Witzes klingt ist eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Abend in Cottas Leben. Interessant wird es jedoch, als da schon ein Mann ohne Vorname sitzt…





	Zwei Männer ohne Vornamen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Meinungen über Cottas und Mortons Alter scheinen ziemlich auseinander zu gehen, daher einmal der Hinweis, dass die für mich beide so Mitte/Ende 30 sind ;)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day. (Which... I hate)

Es war noch früh am Abend, und Cotta war auf dem Weg in die Kneipe. Soeben hatte er den Papierkram der Nacht zuvor zu Ende gebracht. Die drei Fragezeichen hatten ihm die Täter zwar mal wieder auf dem Silbertablett serviert, sodass er sie nur noch einsammeln brauchte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er keine Arbeit damit hatte. Es musste mit der Staatsanwaltschaft telefoniert werden, es mussten Haftbefehle ausgestellt und Berichte geschrieben werden. Und dann hatte er den auf die Verhaftung folgenden Tag wie immer damit verbracht, stundenlang drei gewisse Jugendliche zu vernehmen.

Daher war er der gerechtfertigten Meinung, sich jetzt ein Bier verdient zu haben. Oder vielleicht auch zwei oder drei.

Zuhause zog er sich nur schnell um, Caroline war noch nicht da – irgendeine Valentins-Unternehmung mit ihrer neuen Freundin. Cotta hatte dem Tag noch nie besondere Bedeutung beigemessen, genau genommen hatte er ihn sogar völlig vergessen, bis er Carolines Notiz auf dem Küchentisch fand, und er hoffte nur, dass die Kneipe nicht so voller Pärchen war, dass man keinen Schritt machen konnte ohne von rosa Konfetti überhäuft zu werden. Beim Rausgehen griff er sich noch schnell seine Jeansjacke – die mit den Regenbogen- und trans Fahnen-Buttons, die er sich hütete, zur Arbeit mitzunehmen – bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

Er steuerte ausnahmsweise nicht seine übliche Kneipe an, ihm war heute einfach nicht danach. Denn seine Stammkneipe wimmelte üblicherweise nur so von Polizisten, und darauf konnte er im Moment gut verzichten. Er legte wenig Wert darauf, noch vor Mitternacht fünf Mal die Story von der Festnahme erzählen zu müssen, und sich genauso oft kritische Blicke gefallen lassen zu müssen, weil sein Erfolg sich wieder einmal auf die Arbeit von ‚drei naseweisen Lausebengeln‘ stützte.

Heute zog es ihn eher nach LA, wo es eine trans-freundliche Schwulen- und Lesben-Bar gab, in der er sich mindestens ebenso zuhause fühlte. Er fuhr mit dem Wagen, wusste jedoch auch, dass seine Schwester Caroline ihn zur Not abholen würde. Sogar noch um drei Uhr nachts – das war sie ihm schuldig, schließlich hatte er dasselbe schon allzu oft für sie getan.

Er zog die Tür auf, registrierte erleichtert, dass ihn keine rosa Deko erwartete, und steuerte die Bar an, ohne sich weiter um seine Umgebung zu kümmern. Erst, als er ein großes Bier vor sich stehen hatte, erkannte er, wer da ein paar Hocker weiter saß und einen Whisky trank. Zu seiner Verteidigung, es war nicht ganz einfach, Morton zu erkennen, wenn er Jeans trug und die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt hatte.

Cotta nickte ihm grüßend zu, und Morton deutete einladend zu dem freien Hocker neben sich.

„Guten Abend, Inspektor“, begrüßte Morton ihn, als Cotta sich neben ihn setzte. „Sie hatte ich hier nicht gerade erwartet.“

Für Mortons Verhältnisse war das schon fast unhöflich, stellte Cotta mit einem Schmunzeln fest. Vielleicht waren die Regeln andere, wenn er privat unterwegs war?

„Ich Sie...“, sie sahen sich kurz an und wechselten in stummem Einvernehmen zum ‚Du‘, „Ich dich auch nicht unbedingt.“

Morton warf einen kritischen Blick in sein Glas. „Das sollte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen, aber nach manchen Kunden braucht man einfach einen Drink.“

Sein trockener Tonfall brachte Cotta zum Lachen. Ihm war schon bei dem Abendessen nach dem Fall mit den tigerköpfigen Autodieben aufgefallen, dass Morton unter dem steifen Auftreten und dem britischen Akzent durchaus einen Sinn für Humor hatte. Daher war er eigentlich gar nicht so unglücklich darüber, doch wieder einem Bekannten in die Arme gelaufen zu sein.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen“, seufzte er, „Ich hatte heute den ganzen Tag mit drei neunmalklugen Jugendlichen zu tun, die ihr Spürsinn irgendwann noch einmal ins Grab bringen wird.“

Sofort nahm Mortons Gesicht den gleichen Ausdruck gutmütiger Resignation an, den Cotta von sich selber kannte, wann immer die drei Fragezeichen in Erscheinung traten.

„Was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt?“, fragte Morton, und auch wenn Cotta sich eigentlich nach LA verzogen hatte, um gerade _nicht_ über den Fall zu reden, störte es ihn tatsächlich nicht.

Es war einfach ein Unterschied, ob die Frage von Kollegen kam, die am Ende sowieso nur wieder versteckte Beleidigungen fallen lassen würden, oder von Morton, der ganz genau wusste, wovon Cotta redete, und seine Einschätzung der besagten Jugendlichen zu teilen schien.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass dir dieses spezielle Abenteuer erspart geblieben ist?“, mutmaßte Cotta. Die Jungs hatten nichts erwähnt, doch es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn sie gewisse Teile der Geschichte ausgelassen hatten, um einen Freund nicht weiter in die Sache hinein zu ziehen.

„Seit die Herren über eigene Fahrzeuge verfügen, sind sie deutlich weniger auf mich angewiesen“, antwortete Morton gestelzt und Cotta war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich den Hauch von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Also, ja, ich habe dieses Mal nichts mitbekommen.“

Cotta lachte. „Ich wünschte, ich auch nicht“, erklärte er, ohne es ernst zu meinen. „Sie haben es doch tatsächlich geschafft, eine Bande von Schmugglern auffliegen zu lassen, von denen wir noch nicht einmal ahnten, dass es sie gibt!“

„Ich hoffe, sie haben sich wenigstens nicht wieder in ernste Gefahr gebracht?“, erkundigte Morton sich nach dem Wohlergehen von Justus, Bob und Peter. Eine nicht unberechtigte Frage, wenn Cotta so an die Vergangenheit zurück dachte. Es war zwar noch nie etwas _wirklich_ Ernstes geschehen, doch diverse Verletzungen und Beinahe-Mordversuche hatten ihre jungen Freunde ja durchaus schon hinter sich gebracht.

„Gilt es als ernste Gefahr, wenn man sich schon seit zehn Minuten das falsche Ende einer Pistole anguckt, bevor man sich entscheidet, die Polizei zu Hilfe zu holen?“, gab er trocken zurück.

Mit einem entsetzten Lachen verschluckte sich Morton an einem Schluck seines Whiskys, und Cotta klopfte ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken, bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Aber jetzt bist du dran“, lenkte Cotta das Gespräch in andere Bahnen, „Was müssen Kunden denn tun, um dich zum Trinken zu verleiten?“ Er hatte Morton eigentlich für jemanden gehalten, der sich nicht so leicht ärgern ließ. Schließlich schien normalerweise alles Negative an ihm abzugleiten. Seine Geduld schien endlos und seine Höflichkeit so selbstverständlich wie Atmen. Aber anscheinend war beides manchmal nur schwer aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Es gehört sich nicht, schlecht über Kunden zu sprechen“, erklärte Morton, und Cotta erwartete, dass das der letzte Satz zu dem Thema sein würde.

Er wollte schon eine andere Frage stellen – schließlich würde er nicht bei einem Thema nachbohren, über das Morton nicht sprechen wollte – als dieser sich übertrieben affektiert hinsetzte und mit hoher, gekünstelter Stimme zu reden anfing:

„‘Fahren Sie uns bitte zu unserem Hotel! Oh, nein, warten Sie, ich will noch Tante Augusta besuchen, fahren sie dort hin! Nein, was tun Sie denn, das ist die falsche Strecke! Wie, die soll kürzer sein? Nein, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie die andere nehmen! Warum dauert das denn so lange? Oh, warten Sie, ich habe es mir anders überlegt! Bringen Sie mich doch bitte zu diesem Geschäft! Nein, woher soll ich denn die Adresse wissen? Sie sind doch der Chauffeur!‘“

Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas und stellte es mit lautem Klirren wieder ab. In seiner normalen Tonlage fuhr er fort, „An irgendeinem Punkt ist sogar _meine_ Geduld am Ende.“

Cotta bekam sich vor Lachen gar nicht wieder ein. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Morton so ein komödiantisches Talent hatte. Fast bereute er es, dass sie sich bisher noch nie privat und ohne Anwesenheit der Fragezeichen begegnet waren. Es war jetzt schon klar, dass dies ein großartiger Abend werden würde.

„Schön, dass du mein Elend so lustig findest“, spottete Morton trocken.

„Nein, nein“, brachte Cotta hervor, „Du hast mein aufrichtiges Mitleid!“

Morton warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der sagte, ‚verarschen kann ich mich alleine‘, und vermutlich war das gerechtfertigt. Die Beileidsbekundung wirkte wohl nicht besonders ehrlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Cotta sich gleichzeitig Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

Aber bevor Cotta sich fragen konnte, ob Morton sein Lachen möglicherweise falsch deutete, schmunzelte dieser selbst und gab der Barkeeperin mit dem Buzzcut und der Lederweste ein Zeichen, ihre Gläser nachzufüllen.

„Dein Job ist auch echt nicht immer leicht, oder?“, erkundigte Cotta sich, diesmal tatsächlich mit der angemessenen Ehrlichkeit. Bisher war er irgendwie immer davon ausgegangen, dass Morton Leute einfach von A nach B brachte, und sich nie weitere Gedanken über mögliche Interaktion mit ‚den Herrschaften‘ gemacht. Und das, obwohl er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, dass Interaktion mit Menschen jederzeit anstrengend werden konnte, selbst, wenn es sich um die Opfer von Straftaten oder deren Angehörige handelte, die ja eigentlich gar kein Problem mit der Polizei haben sollten.

Morton zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Ach, normalerweise ist es wirklich angenehm“, winkte er ab. Dann huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, dass Cotta nicht ganz deuten konnte. „Auch wenn die meisten deutlich weniger aufregend sind, als Justus Jonas und seine Kollegen zu fahren.“

Wieder einmal beschlich Cotta das Gefühl, dass Morton einen unverschämten Spaß daran hatte, in die Abenteuer der drei Detektive hinein gezogen zu werden.

„Das glaube ich sofort!“, stimmte er zu. Auch wenn er eher dazu neigte, die Fragezeichen für seine – zugegebenermaßen noch recht wenigen – grauen Haare verantwortlich zu machen, als ihnen für Aufregung zu danken.

In stillem Einvernehmen verzogen sie sich an einen kleinen Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Bar.

Morton zog eine Pfeife aus der Innentasche der Jacke, die er über die Stuhllehne drapiert hatte. Fragend hielt er sie hoch. „Stört es dich, wenn ich…?“

Cotta musste lächeln. „Absolut nicht.“

Während er Zigarettenrauch ziemlich widerlich fand, mochte er den süßlichen Geruch von Pfeifentabak tatsächlich. Außerdem war eine Pfeife einfach so typisch _Morton_. Manchmal wirkte er wie ein wandelndes Klischee – selbst dann noch, wenn er Autodiebe mit einem Regenschirm k.o. schlug.*

„Bist du eigentlich oft hier?“, erkundigte Cotta sich, in vollem Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass es ein ziemlich platter Spruch war.

Der Blick, den Morton ihn über die Pfeife zuwarf, sagte deutlich, dass er der gleichen Meinung war. Aber er schmunzelte dabei.

„Ja, tut mir leid“, entschuldigte Cotta sich mit einem Lachen. Dabei war es nicht einmal als Annäherungsversuch gedacht. Zumindest war er sich da ziemlich sicher. Er war wirklich neugierig, denn seit er die Bar vor ein paar Jahren gefunden hatte – Caroline hatte ihn mal mitgenommen – verbrachte er öfters seinen Feierabend hier. Nach einem vollen Tag in der Gegenwart von Polizisten tat es einfach wirklich gut, von der eigenen Community umgeben zu sein.

„Die Antwort ist übrigens, ja, bin ich“, ließ Morton sich dann doch dazu herab, Cottas Frage zu beantworten. „Und da Lily dich mit Namen angesprochen hast, war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir uns hier begegnen.“

Cotta sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass die Barkeeperin ihn begrüßt hatte. Dabei war doch eigentlich er der Polizist von ihnen beiden.

„...ich glaube, da hat jemand zu oft die Fragezeichen gefahren...“, murmelte er, gerade so laut, dass Morton ihn noch hören konnte, und behielt ihn über den Rand seines Bierglases im Auge. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Humor auf einer Wellenlänge war, doch es konnte nicht schaden, genau das ab und zu noch einmal zu kontrollieren.

Morton lachte leise, ein ausgesprochen angenehmes Geräusch, wie Cotta bereits zum wiederholten Male feststellen musste.

„Apropos, kennst du eigentlich die Geschichte mit dem _Feuer des Mondes_?“, erkundigte Morton sich.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf, und Morton begann mit einer wilden Geschichte über Einbrecher, stecken gebliebene Fahrstühle, und mehr überraschende Wendungen, als ein einzelner Fall in sich haben sollte.*

Knapp zwei Stunden später hatte Cotta gerade ein paar Erinnerungen daran, auf was dumme Ideen Caroline und er als Kinder gekommen waren, zum Besten gegeben, die ihnen Lachtränen in die Augen getrieben hatten. Zu seiner Verteidigung, meistens war es Caroline gewesen, von der die Streiche ausgingen. Ihn hatte sie lediglich mit hinein gezogen, weil sie wusste, dass er ihr sowieso nichts abschlagen konnte.

Als sich ihm die Erinnerung daran aufgedrängt hatte, wie ihre Eltern auf das von ihnen gestiftete Chaos regelmäßig mit den Worten ‚Was haben wir bloß falsch gemacht bei unseren Mädchen?‘ reagiert hatten, war er abrupt verstummt, doch nach einem kurzen Blick hatte Morton nicht weiter nachgefragt, sondern erzählte nun beinahe selbstvergessen von seiner Schwester und seiner Heimat in England, während Cotta (natürlich rein metaphorisch!) an seinen Lippen hing.

Denn eine Tatsache, die er heute im Zusammenhang mit Morton gelernt hatte, war, dass er ihm stundenlang zuhören konnte.

Kurz darauf entschuldigte Morton sich, berührte flüchtig Cottas Schulter und verschwand in Richtung der Toiletten. Cotta saß _strategisch günstig_ und sah ihm nach. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einem Teil von Mortons Anatomie hängen, der in der Jeans wirklich ausgesprochen gut aussah. 

Als Morton um die Ecke verschwunden war, nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier, und stellte dabei fest, dass sie über das Reden glatt das Trinken vergessen haben mussten. Lächelnd dachte er daran, wie Morton ihn angegrinst hatte, als sie sich an die Geschichte mit den Autodieben erinnert hatten. Dieser Mann war definitiv für Aufregung zu haben, auch wenn er immer so tat, als würde ihn das alles nicht betreffen.

Er hatte Morton vorher schon gut leiden können, doch jetzt stellte er unweigerlich fest, dass er ihn wirklich mochte. Und wenn die letzten zwei Stunden irgendein Hinweis waren, schien das auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Caroline zog ihn manchmal damit auf, dass er dazu neigte, von allen das schlechteste zu erwarten und grundsätzlich nicht davon ausging, dass sich jemand für ihn interessieren könnte. Doch diesmal war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Situation richtig las.

Er grinste immer noch vor sich hin, als Morton zurück kam.

"Habe ich etwas verpasst?", erkundigte er sich nach einem Blick auf Cottas Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Morton deutlich näher gekommen war; inzwischen saßen sie eher nebeneinander als einander gegenüber. Cotta rutschte unauffällig ein bisschen hin und her, bis ihre Knie sich unter dem Tisch berührten. 

"Ach", winkte er die Frage ab. "Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass Caroline nachher gar nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn ich sie anrufe, damit sie mich abholt."

Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, und Cotta hatte das Gefühl, das Morton in seinem Gesicht etwas suchte.

Dann sagte Morton: "Oder du kommst mit zu mir.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, gerade kurz genug, dass man sie als unabsichtlich übergehen konnte, wenn man wollte. „Ich habe eine sehr bequeme Couch."

Cotta lächelte. Das war typisch Morton. Gerade subtil genug, um es glaubwürdig abstreiten zu können, sollte es falsch aufgenommen werden. Aber gerade direkt genug, dass sogar ein Zaunpfahl-Überseher wie er es verstand. 

"Das klingt nach einem sehr guten Angebot“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Dann hängte er, des Spiels halber, an: „Caroline wird dir ewig dankbar sein."

„Das ist vermutlich ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt“, erwiderte Morton vielsagend.

Und Cotta verschluckte sich fast an den letzten Resten seines Bieres. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch so langsam los“, schlug er vor, „Lily will bestimmt bald dicht machen.“

Morton grinste ihn bloß an. „Sicher.“

Also leerten sie ihre Gläser, gingen zur Bar, wo Cotta darauf bestand, die Rechnung zu begleichen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Lily, die ihnen ein fröhliches „Schönen Abend euch beiden noch!“, hinterher schickte, und spazierten zu Mortons Wohnung. 

 

* siehe „Nacht der Tiger“  
* siehe „Nacht in Angst“

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Cotta hat nicht auf der Couch geschlafen.


End file.
